Episode 50 - The Memories are in the Future
is the 50th episode of Aikatsu! TV anime series and the final episode of its ||lit. "First Year"}}. The episode aired on September 26, 2013.All information on this page is sourced from Aikatsu! Wiki. Story As the finals of the Starlight Queen Cup take place everyone stands still. Will Mizuki win the position of Starlight Queen for the third year in a row, or will Ichigo take the position? Just then Ichigo reveals her plans of following her own goal- even if it means leaving... '' Plot Aoi sits by herself while thinking about Ichigo. Kaede feels bad, but they happen to hear Ichigo and Ran coming, with Rain complaining over Ichigo making her wait exactly ten minutes before they could enter when they didn't actually need to. They sit down and Ichigo prepares to eat, only to stop and insist that Aoi has some as well. She feels saddened by the news but accepts as Ichigo also offers Ran a bite. They are joined by Otome and Sakura, as well as Yurika, revealing how they all have presents- namely in the form of parfaits; or in Kaede's case, a bunch of sushi. They discuss how Ichigo is about to head into the finals of the Starlight Queen Cup but she notices how quiet and somber Aoi is. After Kaede reveals that she incidentally told Aoi what she and Ichigo discussed prior to this, Ichigo is forced to tell everyone of her plans. They are shocked to the point that Otome bursts into tears. Aoi quickly tries to calm her, saying that they should be excited for Ichigo and Otome apologizes for the interruption. Ichigo explains that she plans to head out to America for a year, but in this time she plans on keeping up with everyone's on Aikatsu. It is because of them that she came to this decision, because she was encouraged by their own passions. She had been inspired after hearing Kaede discuss all of the wonderful things America had to offer, and she thinks she could find what she is searching for there. She also mentions that she will be leaving right after the Starlight Queen Cup and that she has already informed Orihime. While the girls are saddened they promise to continue to support her. Including the depressed Aoi, who tries to force herself to express more happiness for the decision. Afterwards Ichigo goes home to inform her mother and Raichi on her plans and while they support her too, Raichi can't help but tease her a little. Late that night, Ringo discusses Ichigo's plans with Orihime. While both of them encourage her, Ringo admits to feeling uneasy, as a mother who will worry regardless. The following day everyone returns for the final Starlight Queen Cup round against Mizuki. Before they step onto the stage, Mizuki and Ichigo exchange a few words, with Mizuki voicing how happy she was to have met Ichigo. Ichigo agrees, and they change into their coords and perform "Moonlight Destiny". Afterwards, everyone impatiently awaits the result of the performance. Once Mizuki is revealed as the triumphed idol, Ichigo gracefully accepts her loss to Mizuki. Mizuki is then asked to give a few words. She thanks everyone and voices how happy she is to have won again, then thanks her fans, as well as Ichigo, asking that she gives them her own speech. Ichigo agrees and admits that while she is frustrated to have lost, she is happy. As this is going on the girls realize they all gained their next mark of Mastery, including herself. Mizuki then reveals her own surprise to Ichigo in secret, telling her to stay for a final performance as a reward. Ichigo agrees and changes with Aoi and Ran, where they go out to perform "Calendar Girl" one final time together. After the performance the group is saddened to see that Ichigo has almost packed up everything. Aoi feels worse than before, but she helps Ichigo pack while observing a picture of their first day as idols. Upon finishing they take off to find everyone else waiting for them, but realizing she is late Ichigo is forced to rush to say goodbye to them and take off for the air port. Outside of it, Ichigo attempts to console the sullen Aoi, who has been crying since they started to pack. She gets her passport while Ran warns Aoi not to suppress her feelings any longer- in the process of trying to cover her own pain. Everyone shares an embrace and Aoi hands Ichigo a letter, warning her not to open it unless she is in a pinch. Kaede also reveals that she packed a parachute for Ichigo. Ichigo takes her leave as everyone says their farewells. They watch the plane take off and they head back to school to find Orihime giving everyone an announcement revealing that while Ichigo has left for overseas, there is one more person who also left: ''Mizuki. Nobody understands, but she tells them that Mizuki has chose to follow her own path as well. Character Appearances *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Mizuki Kanzaki *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Todo *Sakura Kitaoji *Kaede Ichinose *Raichi Hoshimiya *Ringo Hoshimiya *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Naoto Suzukawa *Hikari Minowa *Taichi Hoshimiya (not voiced) Trivia Major Events * Ichigo leaves Starlight Academy after the Starlight Queen Cup contest and goes to America. * The Royal Moon Coord debuts in this episode. * Mizuki also leaves Starlight Academy. * This is the first cameo appearance of Akari Ōzora (the girl watching Ichigo perform on TV). Animation Trivia * The episode subtitle might be inspired after Calendar Girl's lyrics, ”'思い出は未来の中に'　探しに行くよ約束”. * This is the first episode ever to insert a song in it's full version. * During the performance, Ichigo's movements are slower than Mizuki's. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season One